User blog:WAFnuke/I'm fed up.
Yep. as i said. I'm fed up. Fed up with this game. And no, i'm not that raging eastern-european keyboard shouter that had a feeding Akali in his team, or something like that. Just....I have some things i really need to shout out to the world. I have been playing this game since January 2013. Not too much, eh? Damn, my hair was still short back then. So, yeah. I kept getting better and better, getting hyped up when a teaser of a new champion came up, checking surrender@20 every single morning, and getting EVEN MORE HYPED when a new champion or skin popped up on the site. I changed main champions, bought skins, had some memories in that internet cafe after the school with classmates. But some time after 2014, i started to feel indifferent, sometimes even antipathic towards this game and everything went downfall. During all this time, i was playing this game with severe problems, such as terrible framerates, which have evolved into early-game bugsplats. So my best option is to PAY so i can play it somewhere else. And i did. Highschool came up and my touch with my ex-classmates kinda faded.I mean, there are FOUR schools that are sharing the same schoolyard... but connections did fade. That was just a cherry on the top of a cake that would make me feel this way towards LoL when i would eat a piece of it. I stopped being a part of a team and it kinda saddened me. But, what made the filling of it, are my technical problems. Somewhere during late 2014, i was doing my promos. My promos ended with a 5/5 result, in which the 5 losses were 4 bugsplats and a connection issue in them cafes. After this, i got Bronze I. Damn son, that was miserable for me. And i said i'm going to fix this ASAP. But my skinny bitch-wallet and my PC weren't planning so. I would get terrified of clicking that Ranked game button because of my technical issues. And i kept on being that poor little division, and not caring about it.A LoL game would be good for me if i wouldn't need to go to class..I couldn't keep up with all the patches coming, but i wasn't giving much of a damn about it.I stopped tracking what's new on the rift. But then, my indifference has slapped me in the face. I started noticing how my plays are utter crap, classmates forming parties with their own classmates, witnessed them going to higher divisions, getting picked on because of my KDA, and shamefully and honestly answering what division i was at the time. And all of that just told me something- I'm not going anywhere by playing this game. If the biggest problem-the techincal one, would be wiped off the list, i guess i could say i would ABSOLUTELY give it another go. But like this? Nah. I was thinking that this year would be an uprising for me. I'm going to start to play other online games, and eventually absolutely stop playing this game. It's my final decision. You truly are a bro for reading this. It would be awesome if you share your opinions or advices. Yours, WAFnuke. Category:Blog posts